Tarzana's appendicitis
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: The 2-year-old little girl, Tarzana, has an appendicitis.


It's the 20th of October and early in the morning before the little girl, Tarzana and her parents, Tarzan and Jane, got up, the pain came and woke Tarzana up, she doesn't feel so good and she started crying and Tarzan and Jane came rushing in to Tarzana's room to assist her. "What happened, Tarzan?" Jane asked Tarzan as he checked and there is a pain. "Ow!" Tarzana cried as Tarzan had his hand on her tummy. "We'll have to take her to the professor." He said. "It may be appendicitis." As Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana got out to see Tarzana's Grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter, Tarzana's still crying and she's still got her pilou girly nightshirt burgundy on and wrapped in her kids ribbed soft fleece throw blanket - red - 127 x 152cm.

Tarzana's height is 33.8-35.4 inches and her Weight is 23.3-27.5 pounds.

"It's okay, Tarzana. Everything will be alright." Jane said. On their way, Tarzana's cries have woke up the gorillas even Tantor the red elephant, Terk, Flynt, Mungo and Tarzana's grandparents, Kala and Kerchak. "What happened?" Kala asked Tarzan as she and Kerchak came rushing to them. "It's Tarzana. She's not feeling well. I think it's the appendicitis." Tarzan explained. "We'll take her to Daddy." Jane said. "We'll come with you." Kala said. "Thank you, Mom." Tarzan said. "Tantor, you're in charge!" Kerchak called out to Tantor. "Okay, Kerchak." Tantor called back. They came to Archimedes' camp as Tarzana continued crying. "Daddy, wake up." Jane said. "Oh! Good morning, Jane, Dear. You're up early." Archimedes said. "Daddy, it's an emergency." Jane said.

"Tarzana has the appendicitis." Tarzan said. "Don't worry, my boy. I will have everything I need." Archimedes said. He can operate Tarzan, Jane and the gorillas, too. He also help them. Then, Archimedes gets everything he needs even anaesthetic while Tarzana's been held by Kerchak after Jane handed her to him. He always comfort Tarzana. Archimedes said. "That's everything." Kerchak gently put Tarzana, who have calmed down and still wrapped in her kids ribbed soft fleece throw blanket - red - 127 x 152cm hands free, on the table. "Grandpa, I'm scared." She said to Kerchak. "Shhh! It's alright, Tarzana. I'm here." Kerchak said as he gently stroke her face. "Yes, you have nothing to worry about, Tarzana, dear. I think we're ready." Archimedes said as Tarzana hold Kerchak's hand and Archimedes put the mask on Tarzana's face and turned on the anaesthetic, it felt funny and then Tarzana fell asleep.

As the few hours of her first operation in the jungle have end, Tarzana's still sleeping and hear one of the voices. "Tarzana, are you awake?" Kerchak asked. Tarzana, who still had her pilou girly nightshirt burgundy and now tucked in kids ribbed soft fleece throw blanket - red - 127 x 152cm, slowly opened her eyes, it's out of focus until it's in, and the gorillas, even Tantor, Terk, Flynt, Mungo, Kala, Kerchak, Tarzan, Jane and Archimedes were there. "She's awake." Jane said happily. "Yes, Jane. She is." Archemedes said to Jane. "And you were right, my boy. It is a appendicitis." He said to Tarzan. Tantor, hearing this, gasped and stammered. "A-a a-appendicitis?

He fell on Terk. "Oh, no." She said as Tantor land on her and she's trying to get out. "Stop dramatizing the elephant, please." She said on a funny voice which made Tarzana laugh. Tarzana, still at Archimedes' base camp, has recovered and needs a rest until the stitches healed. Archimedes let Kerchak stay and keep her company for one night Kala wouldn't mind. "How are you feeling, Tarzana?" Kerchak asked her. "Still sore." She said, tiredly. "You are very brave, Tarzana." Kerchak said. Tarzana smiled to him and he smiled back. She reach her arms out to him and he gently pick her up and hold her. Then after an hour, the pain came back and Tarzana cried and Kerchak said. "It's alright, Tarzana. The pain will be gone soon." And he gently rock and sing her a lullaby:

"Come, stop your crying it will be alright

Just take my hand hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here don't you cry

For one so small you seem so strong

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry

cos you'll be in my heart

yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on now and forevermore

you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always."

As Kerchak sung, Tarzana stopped crying at the start, Kerchak held her hands in the second, gently stroke her face in the third after held her hand, she fell asleep in the fourth and he gently put her to bed, tuck her in her kids ribbed soft fleece throw blanket - red - 127 x 152cm, put her pink toddler silicone orthodontic soother dummy pacifier on her mouth and dry her tears off her eyes with his fingers in the end. "Goodnight, Tarzana." Kerchak whispered and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to sleep.

The End!


End file.
